Dearmadta, Forgotten
by Artymoon
Summary: Sparrow Dawes is a scientist, a prodigy really, being so young to be sent to Pandora to work for the Avatar program. She has no idea what she is getting into however and she finds herself torn between two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hopefully this OC will work out well, Its my first Avatar fic, so bare with me! XD I haven't written in a good while and figured this would be fun, It may take a bit to update on it as I have a lot to do at the moment. hope you guys like it, Its not my first time writing fan fiction but its been a while. I'm gonna get a little help from a friend in grammar hehe. XD Trying to do good on that myself but its something I overlook often sadly. Please review! To those who are following this story, I fixed a few of the problems with the paragraphs. Not perfect but this isn't going to be published or anything! I don't own Avatar. (The dreaded disclaimer, I keep forgetting!) As for flames, I want to make it as readable as possible, Granted this isn't my first time writing fanfiction its been a while. Thank you to all those that like the story and support me by writing awesome reviews.**

**Artymoon**

* * *

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._

* * *

Dearmadta, Chapter one- Introductions and The night before the six year sleep.

Sparrow Dawes was Adventurous and very much someone who's mind is set on her future, shed been this way seemingly from birth- she spent hours upon hours of her time training for the Avatar program on earth, getting ready to be sent to Pandora to finally meet her very own Avatar. Sparrow didn't really know what to expect- her training on earth for the avatar program could only teach her so much. Botany is different there. The plants are different-from correspondence she learned that she was to be on Dr. Grace Augustine's team. She had received and sent messages to the women and she didn't dislike her so she wasn't worried about her team much, more antsy to get the show on the road. She knew most of their language and she had been in martial arts since she was five since her father was obsessed with anything fighting. Tomorrow she would make the drive to the station and get placed into her Cryogenics bed for the years and years. luckily she wont show physical signs of aging in frozen sleep or she would feel even worse about being robbed of that time.

Sparrow had just turned 25 and is more then ready to get her life as an official scientist started, The idea of going into sleep for so many years was almost agonizing; After all her hard work- years of college and special training to prepare her for it, she couldn't change her mind now. Sparrow packed her trunks swiftly, placing in books and clothing, pictures and her own Science equipment (just Archeology brushes and some odds and ends) Even though she didn't need them they held sentimental value for her and she wanted to keep them on her. Sparrow sighed as she finished, she should probably have started days ago, but with last minute preparations and saying good bye to her so called family members she didn't have time. She grimaced at the thought of her last living relatives. She was of mixed blood, being half native American. She hated her father, who was a stern Irish man with a temper that was bad enough to send one running for the hills. He had been distant and cold to her since her mother, Emily had passed away only speaking with her when he drove her to martial arts classes. The rest of her family could care less about her, Her grandmother hated her mother and made rude comments about her all her life and afterwards, a reason Sparrow can hardly ever be in the same room as her.

Murrain Dawes was a Bitch, plain and simple but a rich woman who she tolerated since she was the one to pay for her schooling, saying 'No Dawes should ever go without a proper education, even if their mothers a tramp.' And since her father squandered a good amount of his funding on booze and women it was hard to say no to an opportunity to get away. Her other relatives, the twins and her aunt and uncle were cold to her for her father. They didn't like him, which annoyed her since she didn't either, why should they act cold to her if she agrees with them?! But that's the way it is in her family. They were glad to see her off, but intrigued at the whole thing, wanting pictures from Pandora and letters explaining everything. But other than that they wanted nothing to do with her and she left feeling like she had been in a business trip rather than visiting family. They had never shown interest in anything she did before so she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit glad. But it was squashed as she thought about how the twins had pushed her out the door practically.

Sparrow snapped from her thoughts with an angry shake of her head and went into the bathroom, conveniently connected to her room and brushing her teeth and washing her face before stopping and staring blankly into the mirror. The reflection looking back at her wasn't bad. She had copper skin like her mothers side of the family, and pretty, Native American features, not as pronounced as her full blooded mothers, but close. She had taken after her mother in many ways, from her long black hair to her full lips and high cheekbones. Her eyes were her fathers however, An olive green that was pretty against her brown tinged skin and almond shaped, fringed by thick eyelashes. Lastly was her nose, normal and fitting for her face, she had gotten lots of complements about her looks but she had never taken the time to wear make up or act girlie- Some girls plaster their faces with make up and they don't even need it. It was to much bother for her, that and she was horrid at applying it! Her clothes were all jeans with tears at the knees and tee shirts, maybe some tank tops, She maybe wears some lipstick but only on special occasions.

She glanced at her hair with a hint of amusement, when she remembered the comments her cousins- the twins made on how she looks like she purposely looks like a slob. Its not that bad, she usually just throws her hair into messy buns and pays no heed to it unless she is doing something for work. She isn't a girlie girl like they were. She glanced down at her tall form, wondering how it would be to be inside her Avatar body. Her figure now was tall, around five ten and thin save for her curves, which were womanly yet still athletic from fighting and all her walking and biking; Though the scenery sucks. That thought made her sigh sadly. They had ravaged earth, buildings and structures and barely any trees, the plant life was virtually non existent and the animals were limited. They had cows since humans kept them to breed for food and a select few others. but other species heard about in books were extinct, completely. Wolves, wales, foxes, bears you name it.

Sparrow makes a point of looking on the bright side, but its hard when your faced with earth. She keeps her blinds shut at all times and ventures out only to hang out with her friends or to go to college, walks were occasional but the fumes in the air bothers her nose. Sparrow smiled as she left the room, turning out the light behind her and walking over to her phone sitting down and letting her hair out of her usual bun. She hadn't been really truthful thinking there was nothing she would miss. Her best friend Sam was there for her thick and thin, recently got married but still some how finds time to spend with her. She would miss her terribly but Sam had made it clear she wouldst hear of Sparrow staying behind because of her, that she wants her to get away from her father, and do what she loves. Study with her idle Grace Augustine.

She would miss her other friends but not as much as she would miss Sam. She picked up her cordless and sat against her headboard, her cat Bowie leaping on her lap and curling up, the old fat cat was also someone she would miss, but she doubted shed even live six more years, taking her along would be cruel to the animal. Sparrow scratched bowie between the ears and dialed Sam's number without bothering to look at the phone, This would probably be their last time speaking for six years, she would leave so early in the morning it wouldn't be really smart to call then since Sam would be in bed and she wouldn't have time to talk. The thought brought a sad frown to her face, Sparrow wondered for the billionth time if she was being unfair to Sam to just up and leave earth like this. But Sam would be fine, she had her husband Rob and her life was looking up.

_"Hello?"_ Sam's bubbly voice spoke through the phone, making Sparrow grin happily, glad she was still awake. "Hey Sam." Sparrow said, laughing at Sam's excited squeal. _"hey birdie! I'm so glad you called, I thought we said goodbye the other night, I have been super bummed!" _Sam raved, Using Sparrow's nick name, incidentally, the one she made while they were in elementary school. Sparrows name was odd but she likes it, she was told her mother named her that because the day before she was born a Sparrow made its way into the house, they had to chase it out but it stayed outside the window like it wanted back in. When they came home from the hospital Emily still didn't know what name she wanted, and since Sparrow was in observation at the hospital she had time to really think. She had seen the sparrow again that day, at the window again and it just clicked.

"I wouldn't have been able to go without calling you again at least once, I'm going to miss you the most." Sparrow told Sam with a sad voice. _"Aw man, your going to make me cry if you keep this up! Aren't you excited to go, I thought this was your life long dream?" _"It was, It is! I'm not going to be back for a long, long time if ever, I'm bummed I'm going to miss everything, no more getting dragged out to party when you think I'm working to hard, no more raiding your fridge..damn, that's what I'm gonna miss the most!" Sparrow joked with a laugh, mirrored by Sam's bell like giggle from the other end. _"I knew it! you wont miss me, you miss my unending supply of strawberry ice cream and left over Chinese food!" _Sam joked in a faux angry voice. "Got me." She joked back before her voice went serious "Promise you will write? I will write back. Remember to send it to the station, they will know what to do. I will write as soon as I wake up...or as soon as I possibly can okay?" Sparrow hurriedly asked.

Sam was silent for a second, and rustling could be heard in the background. _"I will, I promise. And Sparrow? Be careful okay. I heard rumors from someone whose brother works there, Its dangerous in Pandora." _Sam said as more rustling ensued. _"Okay Birdie, I got to go, I'm waking Rob, I miss you already, try and explain being frozen to me when ya write, It sounds freaky" _Sparrow smiled "Okay Sam, love you." _"Love ya too Birdie, I wish you were really my sister, my real ones a pain in the ass"_. Sam joked, laughing lightly_."Night Hun, good luck."_ Sam said and that was all she heard before her friend hung up. Sparrow placed the phone back on the hook and pushed Bowie gently from her lap. That would be the last time they laugh and joke together for so long. They could send video messages but it wasn't the same. Sparrow grudgingly wondered if her dad would even miss her? That was her last thought as she fell to sleep, the next day would be the first day of her journey and she was to anxious to stay up any longer.

Little did she know what awaits her when she gets there...

**So, are the paragraphs easier to read? or do they need to be shorter. My habit of writing paragraphs to long comes from my love of writing, once I stop I like to just plow on through. Thanks for reading and please, please give me a review. Flames will be scoffed at and used to roast marshmallows. XD Constructive criticism is helpful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is where its getting better, starting to get to the action! Just so you guys know, Its rated M just in case, this way I can make anything happen in the story without worrying about it being to much gore for the T rating. There is going to be lots of blood and gore in this and possibly some more intimate scenes in the future, I havent made up my mind with that really so any comment about that you guys make would be awesome, this way I know if you want the story to reach that level or not. Sparrow isnt going to be a mary sue, she wont know everything about everything, and she wont overshine Jake Sully and win the war singlehandedly so dont worry about that. What I do with her is secret for now, I cant promiss she wont return to earth at the end or that she will end up with Tsu'tey. Just be patient, I plan on making this story as nice as possible. Please, Review, for those that have already (If there is any, since I am writing this chapter right after posting my first chap) Thank you, I love hearing from readers, Constructive critisism is welcome, but if you review just to be a jerk it will be ignored, only dumb asses go around flaming people constantly, lol. **

**Artymoon**

* * *

Chapter 2, Welcome to Pandora. Meet your Avatar.

_We must walk consciously only part way toward our goal,_

_and then leap in the dark to our success. _

_-Thoreau_

* * *

Sparrow woke early that morning, the allarm hadnt even gone off yet, she hadnt gotten a wink of sleep that night, everytime she fell asleep she would pop awake and lay staring at the ceiling for hours thinking of the trip ahead. She couldnt believe she would be going, she had known she was accepted into the Avatar Program but it was surreall, it didnt seem like it would ever come time for her to set out to Pandora, and even now she cant really grasp it. Still feels like a horribly exciting, yet completely terrifying dream. It was a leap in the dark-she had only a slight clue of what would reach her there. All the books and files she read about the creatures and beings of Pandora were equally as surreal until she sees them with her own eyes. Plants and Animals, things in this earth where humans killed the earth and rebuilt it of steel and concreit, hover vehicles and monstrous buildings. Sparrow got out of bed and dressed in a daze, throwing on the usual tomboyish clothing, a Black Tanktop and baggy cargo pants, before shoving her feet into knee high Converse. Her hair was done swiftly after a fast brush it was pulled back a little more neatly than usually to be thrown into a bun, tied with a black scrunchy. She brushed her teeth in record time and didnt bother to pack her toothbrush, she had a new one placed neatly into one of her trunks.

Bowie jumped onto her bed and meowed loudly. "Yeah, I know. Im gonna miss you to" She told her cat, knowing full well he probably has no idea whats going on. Just that she hasnt fed him yet and he is annoyed. She laughed and picked up the fat cat, walking out the room and down the halls of her home for the first 18 years of her life. She had moved out, but when she was accepted into the Avatar program she moved back into her fathers house, since her appartment wouldnt be needed, not that she could afford to pay rent there when she wasnt even living there. She didnt like this house, no pictures or plants. just the bare nesesities. To military for her likeing. She realized that soon, that would be all she would live in, but it would be worth it to see plantlife. She could hear glasses clinking in the kitchen telling her, her father was up. It seemed just as excited to be a whole universe away from her as she was. She hoped the glass clinking wasnt a sign he was already breaking out the vodka. It would be embarrasing to get a ride to the military base with a man that smells like cheap alcohal. She was smart enough to know it would reflect badly on her and while she doesnt care to much on appearences, she still doesnt want to be known as the girl with a drunk father.

"Your up, good." Her fathers gruff voice spoke as she padded into the kitchen, setting Bowie down as she got out the catfood, opening the can and spooning it into a dish, because Bowie wont eat hard food, being the fat, spoiled brat he is. "Yeah, Didnt sleep much last night." She replied, her tone just as cold as his. They never were able to make small talk comfortably. She watched Bowie dig in for a second before turning to observe her father, for possibly the last time. The man was tall, standing at Six four, with a receading hairline and a noticeable beer belly. He was looking worse then ever before, he used to be a national champ, a martial artist to be feared with muscles from strict discipline and a hard schedual he never wavered from, now he is only a shadow of what he was before and Sparrow felt a tinge of sympathy for him. It dissappeared when he swigged rum. "Hmm..." His rhaspy grunt of a reply, didnt even bother to stop chugging away. She fought the urge to snapp, this was the last time shed deal with it anyway. And he wasnt going to change, stubborn bastard. She opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and twisting off the cap, walking from the room without a further word to return to her bedroom. She had a few last minute things to do. She took a swig of her water, the taste of clorine easy to detect, as it had been since the waters were so contaminated they couldnt drink it without either boiling it or infecting the water with the harsh chemicle.

She put on her music, and began her stretches, she did this everymorning to keep herself limber. And after this six years of cryo was going to be a really big bitch on her routine. She scowled at the thought of all the work she would have to do to regain her usuall schedule. her warm up was done by the time the allarm rang, signaling it was time for her to get ready. In a half hour she would be out of here. Luckilly, she had already gotten ready and done her stretches. She hadnt planned on doing them, getting up earlier than she had to was a good idea. She went to the desk, smiling as she saw the picture. Her mother was beautiful, long black hair and copper skin, like hers, darker even. Brown eyes that were warm and wise above smiling lips. The child in the picture was Sparrow, who looked happy, wide eyes smiling at the camera, her mouth stuffed with a lollypop. She took the picture out of the frame and placed it in her pants pocket, no way she was leaving it behind. She almost didnt want to wait to go, getting there early wouldnt be that bad an idea, may even take the fact her dad smells like a bum out of their minds. With military personel showing up bright and early was a plus, she was so glad she wasnt a mercinary! She left her room, turning off the light and giving it one last look, her cellphone was silent in her pocket, no one was going to call her today, any call she got in the next six years would be met with her answering machine, that and she doubts once she is on Pandora she would get a signal-she brought it anyway, maybe a small part hoping Sam would call again.

Ariving in the front room she wasnt suprised to see her father standing next to the tv, turning it off. "Your ready, we can leave right away in less theres something you havent packed." He said, his tone slightly slurred from drink. She wondered if he would even be up for the drive. He had drunk more than usual this morning and she idly wondered if he was sad to see her go? She fought the urge to snort, yeah right! As if he would miss me, Didnt even flinch when I moved out! she thought bitterly. "Im ready, If you can just let me off at the gates I can make my way from there." She told him, giving up the thought of letting him go anywhere near the loading docks. She didnt want to be embarrased so early in her carreer. Her father seemed perterbed for a second but it didnt last. "If thats what you want." was his short, to the point reply as he grabbed his coat from a chair and the car keys. They walked to the car lot silently, neither wanting to glance at the other or start a conversation as they climbed into his used car and drove in silence. The trip was uncomfortable, she wanted to unpack her bags to find her headset so she could break the silence with music, but she didnt want to have her father grumble about stopping the car, or the hastle of putting it back in when they arived. She sat stiffly in her seat, her arms crossed as she looked out the window, her face still, but the tension in the air was thick enough to cutt with a knife. "You know, Pandoro...whatever its called, aint gonna be no different from earth, they gonna rip it up and make it something else and your gonna regret ever going." her father said, breaking the silence.

Sparrow didnt appreciate it though, glaring silently out the window now, but she couldnt help but ponder the truth to his words, humans were greedy, they take what they want from the earth not caring about the consenquences. She just hoped he was wrong, hoped that this would be different. She had faith in the scientists, they wouldnt allow it? Would they? The government couldnt do something like that. But they could and she knows it. "Its not going to happen, were their for research, its a new discovery after all." She snapped, but it didnt mean his words hadnt been like a punch in the gutt. "And its Pandora dad" She added with a huff, signaling the end of the short lived conversation. The rest of the drive was uneventful, despite her fathers drinking there were no accidents or anything-she was still angry though and when they pulled up at the military base and a man in military fatigues asked to see her pass she showed it to him swiftly, wanting to make it swift so they would let her in and her father could leave. He looked it over, eyeing the picture and then her face, giving a short nod. "Welcome to Base, Dr. Dawes." he said, she was glad her first name was abreviated. , so that no one would give her those amused glances when they found out her name was Sparrow. She opened the door, and got out. Shutting the door without saying goodbye to her father. The military man gave her a look but she ignored it and moved to get her bag from the trunk. Her other chests had been sent to base to be put on a shuttle, so her things were there before her (Easy task since theres six years of sleep to reach it!) And she shouldered the heavy bag, walking through the gates without looking back-another leap in the dark.

The place was bustling with activity. Mercinaries, workers, higher ups in jeeps on the way to the building she was walking too. She got a lot of glances, but she took no heed save for when a jeep stopped near her. "Need a lift?" The voice spoke, she glanced up at the man who was speaking, Tall and dark skinned, wearing sunglasses and the usual military fatigues, driving the jeep casually with one hand. She grinned and nodded. "That would be great!" she said, and she meant it, the sun was horrid today and she was in no mood to walk through the croud of stinky mercinaries so early in the day. "Names Williams, Edward Williams." he said as he put the vehicle in park and moved to take her bag, placing it in the back seat and walking to the passanger seat with her, opening the door in a move so gentlemanly she was suprised. "Sparrow Dawes." She introduced, he didnt look like he thought her name was stupid, only gave a grin. "Sparrow, nice. Better than Ed." he said with a laugh and she couldnt help but join him, he had an easy aura about him. The type of guy that can laugh anything off. She got into the van and thanked him as he went around and got in himself. "Your a scientist right?" he asked with genuine curiousity. Sparrow nodded. "Im on my way to Pandora, Avatar program." she answered, getting right to the point. he gave an impressed whistle. "Man, five and a half years cryo just to have your brain smacked into an avatar. My bud works for the cryo station, he heard all about Avatars, sounds surreall, frikken straigt out of a book." he commented in that same friendly manner that made her feel like she could talk to him about anything and he wouldnt care. "Might want to wear your tags, folks around here are super high strung, they stop you and your not wearing it you may get in trouble." he advised before she could talk.

Sparrow glanced down, sure enough she wasnt wearing it. She reached into her pocket with a relieved smile and placed it on. "Thanks for mentioning it, I wouldnt have noticed at all!" She thanked him again. "And Im not looking forward to the trip, five and a half years..feels like im going to wake up thirty, and grouchy." She said with a laugh. "Good thing the cryo process makes it so you dont age." She added, he nodded in agreament. "No way in hell Id do that if I woke up a prune." he joked. "Hey! Thirty isnt that old!" She complained with a smirk. He reminds her of Sam. "Yeah, you wont be saying that when your thirty." He said as they pulled up to a building. where a large space craft towered over it, the doors connected to a covered ramp much like an airport, only this ship was so large and grand it was clear it was very, very expensive! "here we are Sparrow." He said as she got out, taking her bag from the back and stopping by his window. "Your a life savor, Thanks." She said, he grinned, gave her an 'ok' signal and drove off in the direction he had been supposed to go. She approached the door, the guards again stopping her to look at her tag. She was admitted in and she walked up to the front desk, the secretary was a harsh older lady who looked like she wasnt one to mess with. She was typing away on the computer and checking passes, every so often stopping someone and making them show her documents in their hands. She stopped to take out her documents, all the paperwork that was necassary for her to leave. She zipped her bag back up and shouldered the heavy thing, walking to the counter and trying to smile at the woman, who didnt look to happy. "Hey." She said nervously, the womans attention snapped to her and she scoffed. "Hey huh? That all you got! Very well, let me see your papers, what program are you with, military or science." The woman snapped.

Sparrow didnt appreciate her tone but she wasnt about to complain, she knew well enough that these people mean bussiness, and she would have to adapt to it. "Im Dr., for the Avatar program." She said as she handed over her release papers and the documents stating she was indeed, a part of the Avatar program. She knew her Avatar was probably just begining to be made, the six years it takes to make the Na'vi look alike would be a breeze, she sleeps for five and a half of those years. She was glad it would be a half year before it was ready for her, she wanted that time to get used to everything and study more for what she would be doing. She had to get situated in her new home on base too and she really didnt have a big idea on what to expect. The secretary picked up the phone and called for a man named 'Rick Stanford' To escort her to the Cryo facilities to fill out more paperwork and get her ready for departure. "You have to stay out of their way, and do what they say, if you dont listen to every direction the cryo might go wrong and that can mean death do you hear me? you are to sign a waver making you clear that if you die or are injured in anyway it is at your own discresion. Dr. Rick standord will be your escort, and the one to put you under Cryo so I suggest you be polite to him. Is that clear?" the secretary said, giving her a speach she was sure she had told many times before and at the mention of possible death Sparrow couldnt help but feel icy chills race up her back.

"I understand." Sparrow said, not doing what she really wants to do at this point, run screaming away and hide under a table. She was told to take a seat in the waiting room and wait for Stanford to arrive. And after being pointed to the room she smiled and turned to walk to her designated area. She was stopped by the secretary again who pointed to a security area with an impatient look on her face. "You have to go through security first" She said as if Sparrow was stupid. She scowled but nodded and went there. She did as instructed, placing her bag on the conveyer belt to be riffled through and she stepped through the mettle detector, the workers all wore strict looking black coats with name tags clipped to the sleeves, sunglasses that made them look like they popped straight out of the matrix movie. She cringed as they took the extra precaution to pat her down and use a hand held. They were awfully paranoid in her oppinion but she wasnt one to argue with protocal. She had always been the one that did as she was told with little complaint. they finished rather swiftly, they were efficiant at least. "Fill this slip out and your bag will be taken to the shuttle, Mam." one of the workers ordered in a short, curt tone. She took the tag and filled out her information, and her I.D. number. They placed it on her bag and she was finally allowed to go to the waiting room. She had been told this place is strict, but she had no idea! Even the waiting room was filled with people that were extremely silent. They didnt glance at her, and most looked nervous to the point of being green. She took a seat as far away from them as possible, their solemn faces not making her feel very comfortable at all.

She glanced at the clock and was suprised to see it had already been two hours since she arived at the base. They were so busy she was wondering if she would have to wait here all night before take off. She wasnt the only one on the shuttle, mercinaries and other scientists and mechanics were going. And she wondered if she would go alone with Stanford or if she was with this group. It seemed like it, but then again she hadnt a clue of how things work here, she was a newbe. She felt another sinking feeling at the revelation. No doubt people were going to be a pain in the ass when she arived. Newbes were always the butt end of the jokes. She tapped her leg with her fingers, an absentminded act of sheer boredome and impatience. When she recieved some glares she scowled and gave them a look that clearly stated 'are you kidding me' But she stopped anyway, no sence in pissing people off day one. But seriously, its not like they have to stay silent, its not like they are going to die or anything. Sparrow cringed as she thought of what the secretary said about how they had to sign a waver stating that if they die its not their problem and she retracted that thought. But still, you dont have to be so snarky about a little tapping. She suddenly wished she could call Sam but they had confisgated her cell phone, saying they didnt want it messing with any frequency or whatever. She hadnt caught everything they had said since her nerves were shot at the ordeal. The hustle and bustle around her had been intimidating, the wait was worse. She heard out the doors the many voices, people talking fast and shouting. Beepings and buzzings and phones ringing and even the occasional swearing that was followed by angry voices she assumed were of sargeants telling the missionaries to 'suck it up!' And other such rucous.

It was a whole nother hour before she spotted someone approaching out the open door. He entered the room, and looked down at a clip board, scanning the room. "Dr.?" He asked, looking around the room. She stood up and ignored the eyes on her, shaking the mans hand and grinning lightly. "Thats me, Dr. Stanford" She said as he checked it off and turned to the others. "All of you, Your guide will arive shortly to get you to Cryo, Sorry for the inconvenience." Was all he said as he led her from the room. "I trust your ready for this? There is no turning back once you sign the last papers, and the liability form?" He asked sternly, he wasnt a jerk or anything but he was clearly strict, no nonsence like everyother person besides Edward that she had met so far. She wondered if Edward would ever go to Pandora? This whole not knowing anyone thing was getting old. "Yeah, Im as ready as I will ever be." She said. it seemed this was a good enough reply because he nodded and led her to a door, typed into a key pad infront of the door. The sound of the doors opening was like a whoosh of air, followed by a beep, the light at the top of the door switched to green as they moved inside. The long hallway infront of her was filled with Scientists going to, and fro. The door at the end had an I.D scanner, At least she wouldnt have to worry about someone sneaking in and painting a beard on her face while she was sleeping.

walked so fast she had to walk really fast to keep up with him, which was suprising do to her height. He scanned his Id and again the light over the door beeped and went to green, the door clicked open and they stepped into the second part of the building which was a series of offices it seemed, it was much quieter here, a few -fake- potted plants were placed around the place, paintings dotted the walls, the secretary didnt even glance up as he went to one of the offices and lead her in. He closed the door and moved to his desk, taking a seat behind it and sifting through a file. She stood before the desk, feeling it would be rude to just sit down. He didnt notice her for a while but glanced up through his specticles with raised eyebrows. "Well, take a seat." He ordered almost impatiently. "Were running behind the schedule a bit, so your leaving later than planned. That gives you a little more time to finish paper work-but there is enough of it to make a grown man cry so dont get excited yet. Some of this was meant to be sent to you, so really its a blessing in disguise or else you would have had to wait up to a year for the next docking." He told her as he pulled out a stack of paperwork that did, intimidate her. God, what was she doing? Signing her life away? She could see the irony in that statement. She was relieved she didnt have to wait another year, that thought made her feel a strange sence of dread, a sinking feeling in her gut. She didnt know why but something tells her she is meant to be in Pandora, like missing this shuttle would have been catastrophic for her.

"Lets get started, if were going to get you to the Cryo chambers in time to be loaded on board before the shuttle leaves." He ordered as he pushed the stack and a pen towards her. Sparrow signed each paper like a droid. She didnt even stop to read everyone even after how many people had told her that wasnt wise. She signed so many papers and initialed that her hands were aching by the time she was half way through and the clocks hands went from two o'clock to two thirty in no time at all. She continued on. "God, I think im going to get Carpel tunnel..." She joked with a laugh. Stanford didnt say anything, but glanced up from his laptop and smirked before going back to what he was doing. She continued signing and when she reached the end-signing yet another confidensiality waver she was never so glad in her life, a good long rest was in order. She inwardly laughed at that as she realized what she had thought, Yeah, five and a half years of rest! She sighed in relief and stacked them all nice and neat. "Done." She announced as Stanford took them and placed them in his breifcase standing up and looking at his watch. "Okay, were making good time. Lets go get you ready in the hospice ward." he said and once again she was following him through the doors and down countless hallways. She was beginning to feel the lack of sleep and breakfast. She really should have eaten. but, it said not to eat twelve hours before the cryo process so she had to not eat.

After more I.D scanning and walking they reached the hospital ward, and she was shown to a room to change into a hospital gown. Thankfully, they allowed her to wear her brah and underwear or that would be embarrasing. She changed swiftly and met Stanford and the doctor in the check up room. "Okay, Miss Dawes, we are going to check your vitals, read your medicle history and give you a few shots to ready you for Cryo" the man explained as she sat on the hospital bed and readied herself for the shots. She hated needles badly. "Okay, Dr." She agread as he went about checking her temperature and her heart. he made sure her blood pressure was normal before bringing out various syringes. This was when Sparrow purposely looked away from the doctor and observed the room she was in. It was a standord hospital room, save for the dark walls and lack of windows. The hospital bed was normal but for the leather covered with a long paper runner. It was only there for readying people for Cryo so it didnt have much. There was a monitor in the corner with her information up, it was screwed to the wall, and someone was able to move it back and forth. everything was shiny and metalic. There was a wheel chair in the corner that told her they usually sedate the patients for Cryo so they dont fight the process and indanger themselves. She had been in school long enough to know the proceedure.

She felt the first prick and fought the urge to twitch away. She kept looking around the room, at the file cabinet and at Stanford, who was reading something in his clipboard and writing things occasionaly. She felt the next prick, that wasnt as bad as the first, and she winced a bit "Relax, these are just to make sure you live through Cryo. This will slow your heart so that the cryo doesnt put it in shock." he explained, she wanted to tell him thats not what is bothering her, its the needle but she stayed silent and finaly the last shot came, a sedative. Stanford finally broke his silence as the needle peirced into her skin. "Dont worry about the rest of the process, your going to feel woozy, not able to focuss, when you wake up you will be in Padora. Congradulations." he spoke as a rather relaxing feeling seeped through her vains and the doctor announced he was finnished as soon as he places in a few I.V.s so they can wake her up in six years. She felt the bigger needles but was to relaxed to wince or twist away. And when everything was done they helped her onto the Wheel chair and Stanford rolled her from the room. Her mind was hazey but she could still here people greating him, sometimes making a comment like 'Another to go to Pandora?' and other such comments. When they reached a room with several guards and he keyed in his password, scanned his badge and placed his hand on a flat monitor like device and wheeled her into the room. "Okay, . You are going into the Cryo bed. Dont panick, just let yourself go to sleep. The sedatives should be really kicking in now. Good rest, and good luck." he said, his words loud so she could hear and soothing. She was glad he hadnt just left without trying to ease some of her worries. She felt herself lifted and placed onto the cryo table. it was a daze from then, she felt and heard a few odd things but her eyes were closing and her brain shutting down as she felt strangely numb. And then she was dead to the world. Her eyes closed peacefully for five and a half years.

Time skip!

Sparrow didnt understand what was going on as a light was shone in her eyes, she opened them, a strange thing floting over her head and wizzing away as a woman in a white shirt and pants shone a flashlight in her eyes and asked her a question she couldnt make out yet. "wha?....." She asked groggilly as the woman smiled and snapped a few times into her face. Sparrow shook her head and things went into sharper view for her, she became aware that she was laying in a room with many other cryo beds opening to reveal people. And then it hit her. "Pandora?" She questioned, who she now realized was a nurse. "Yeah, . Your here, your going to be dizzy for a while and nautious, can you stand?" She questioned. Sparrow lifted herself into a sitting possision, stopped for a second and rubbed the bridge of her eyes. "Yeah, I think so." She finally answered, swinging her legs to the side and placing them on the floor. They felt like putty and after a few tries she stood up and tried to ignore the room spinning. After a moment she was able to follow the nurse out the room, and after getting a check up to make sure she was okay, she was allowed to get dressed (Strangely it was the outfit she had taken off in the last hospital ward) She felt better with clothes on and soon she was led outside. She had an insedent where she nearly passed out but other than that it was fine. She was a bit overwhelmed by all the mercinaries and mechanics roaming the area. She nearly got ran over once, by a man that hollered at her to watch where she was going. And she saw a man holding a strange arrow in his hands and talking to another man, who didnt look to happy. A Na'vi arrow? It was far bigger than your average Arrow.

"The locals arent to pleasent, I would be careful if I were you" The nurse said as a man approached her with a grin she didnt like. He looked untrustworthy, annoying and she disliked him from the start but hey, she wasnt going to let him know that and so she shook the offered hand. ", Welcome to Pandora. I hope you arent to overwhelmed by all this. You arived just in time." He babbled on as she followed him, he had forgotten to introduce himself but the man walking with him didnt. "Im Patel, just call me Max. hes Parker Selfridge, He is one of the big bosses around here, be nice or he may dock your wages." Max joked as she grinned. "You can call me Sparrow." she said earning a slight raise of an eyebrow. "Sparrow? so thats what the S stands for, Its nice. Unique." He said as the trio walked into the building and were halted by a man in military fatigues (Another!) with three scratch like scars across his head. "Welcome to Pandora, Dawes. our own, personel Hell." He introduced. She must have looked suprised or something as he continued without a reply. "Dont you think this place is all fun and games, cause a bunch of friggen trees surround us, It is pure hell out there filled with animals and savages that can eat you up in one bite." He said and Max seemed a bit annoyed at his appearence. "Dont go scaring off our scientists, Quarich." Parker said with a shake of his head. "Hes right though, this place isnt very welcoming and thats an understatement. And the locals arent to happy with us, sky people." he said. Max leaned in and whispered "Grace will explain the whole thing when you get there, dont take them to seriously." he said, she grinned. So thats whats going on..she could already tell there was a clash of ideals between the two higher ups and the Avatar program.

They led her into a room and she saw rows of tanks with glowing green substance in it, and within the strange, manmade wombs were Avatars. Her eyes widened and Max grinned at her expression. You want to go meet your Avatar?" He asked. "Shes almost done, got the appearence and the right height. The next few months will just be for her lungs and her indegestive system. She looks, and performs like a real Na'vi." He said proudly as he led her to the end, Parker stopped them. "Im sorry I have to bail on you so soon, but I have a lot to do. Patel here will show you the ropes, and introduce you to Grace Augistine, The lead scientist around here. Sparrow smiled widely, glad to know she would get a chance to meet her idle. "That is fine, I understand. Thankyou for welcoming me to Pandora." she said. Parker seemed to grin and look at her for a second longer than usuall and then he left. Max whistled. "Watch out, I think he likes you." Sparrow laughed. "Not so!" she protested "Besides, hes shorter than me, can you imagine?" She joked, Max laughed "Yeah. come on, we were going to see your avatar remember?" he said and her face went into another excited grin as she walked with Max to the place her Avatar was. She leaned in close, the avatar floting in the liquid was twitching every so often like a child would in a reall womb. It was fully grown, Max didnt seem to notice the fact she was nakid and Sparrow raised an eyebrow but didnt comment. "She is..." She began, but there werent words to describe how cool this was, how surreal. Max understood, and clapped her on the back. "amazing? breath taking? Surreal? I know. And she looks exactly like a native Na'vi. Grace was impressed." he said as she peered at its ears, higher up on the head and like a deers. The eyes were closed but she could tell they were cat like. The nose like a snout above full lips. The skin tone was a mix of two blues, a darker blue and an aquamarine. She was amazed as she looked at the braid like thing hanging down its back. "The natives call it, Tsahaylu. You will learn all about it." He said as she observed the creatures tail and giggled. "Always wondered what it would be like to have a tail." She joked, Max grinned and laughed. "Your going to fit in just fine. But try and be serious with Grace, she takes this very serious, we all do." He said. Sparrow nodded.

"So do I." She said as she looked at the hair, that hung just below its shoulders and was just as black as her hair, and thick. The four fingered hands, the swirls of blue. The sheer size of the Avatar was amazing. Mindblowingly so. It was hard to imagine something so unbelievably cool. Though she was light headed, hungry, felt like she wanted to sleep for a day she was excited to see her Avatar. It was beautiful, looked like her but so different. "She really does look exactly like a Na'vi. The only difference is the fingers" Max spoke from besides her. "This may make it easier to talk to them." he said, earning a curious glance from Sparrow. "The Na'vi dont trust us that much, with do cause" he explained but didnt elaborate. "I can take you to your room, So you can rest. I know how weird it feels the first day." Max said. Sparrow was never so glad to hear the word rest, even though she had just been asleep for six and a half years, it was somehow different. She followed Max from the room, her eyes glancing back at her Avatar every moment or so. It was hard to look away.

* * *

**Well, its nice and long! How did you like it? I put a lot in I know but I wanted her to meet her Avatar. I probably should have made it for next chapter but there is plenty of stuff to happen in the future, im not to worried on it. I know, she is a bit of a Mary sue. But what char isnt? XD She is what I like to call the average mary. She isnt overly smart and she wont take over the entire story line. Yes, I may make her have contact with the Na'vi but she wont be the one to save them, Jake sully will when he arives. **

**please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, I'm really getting these done fast! My last chapter was nearly seven thousand words and I did that the same day I finished the first chapter. That's good, means I have a lot of ideas to get this story really going. Even so any Idea you guys have will be welcomed with excitement, I love reviews that are helpful in some way. I love writing but everyone gets writers block, especially when you Role play as much as me, I have to look for so many plots I'm running out! XD Anyway This is Sparrow getting ready for her Avatar, meeting more people and learning about Pandora with her own eyes, college just doesn't cover it! hehe. Sparrow isn't a Mary sue. She isn't perfect despite what some one said on a review and she isn't over shining the main chars. This story does revolve around her, its fan fiction for a reason. XD If you think she is and it bothers you dont read it, just leave because if you take the time to flame it wont be read, its a waste of time.**

**Sparrow will be meeting Jake soon and while I plan on having them friendly there will be no relationship between them, hes for Ney'tiri. Norm Spellman is going to be coming in soon as well. I'm not going to make any terrible Mary sues so when Tsu'tey comes in the picture he will probably despise her at first. As for Parker's interest in her, not sure where that's gonna go but I assure you, its going to be one sided at best, lol that guys a creep! I hope you guys like the story, Its fun to write so far even though getting all the facts together is a pain in the ass. lol Thank you to all those that gave me a good review.**

**And Shalala, Thank you for that amusing load of crud you call a review. Go waste your verbal spewing on someone who cares to read flames. XD maybe you can make some helpful, polite suggestions instead of just making people listen to your surprisingly large case of Diarrhea of the mouth. rofl (Someone is having a bad day! lol)**

**To those that were helpful with their posts, and used Constructive criticism, thank you! My paragraphs should be improved, I get carried away in my stories and make the paragraphs to long, I usually don't notice. **

**Thank you to,**

**Vampire hunter D's girl**

**MrsOogieBoogie**

**Ninja enchantress**

**And my Roomie Elfgirl05 (Clean up after yourself, cant go hurling everywhere! XD)**

**And thank you to '!' The pleasant anonymous review I got. **

**Review! ^^**

**Artymoon**

* * *

_We are all in the gutter,_

_But some of us are looking at the stars..._

* * *

Chapter 3, Avatar

'I'm speaking English'

**'I'm speaking Na'vi'**

Her room had been pleasant, the quarters small but enough room to get around. a bathroom connected, a rare commodity around here. The scientists were spoiled in this way, she guessed idly as she stretched out in bed, not worried about the time since it was still to early to be up, even for military time. She had always been an early riser and with all the excitement it was a wonder she slept at all, the cryo was the reason she was so tired, it had taken a lot out of her and the groggy, jet lag like feeling had been harsh on her. Sparrow was glad she had been able to sleep. She sat up, her white tshirt and lady briefs being her only clothes at the moment as her feet hit the cold floor and she padded to the bathroom. All her stuff had arrived before she did and was brought here for her arrival. She was glad for that. she went through her usual morning routine swiftly, placing on a black Tshirt and Cargo pants, her hair the same as always. She pondered everything that's happened. First the trip here that lasted way to long, then arriving and seeing her Avatar, which she has been told looks exactly like all the other Na'vi-a rare thing. She didn't know why, maybe it was the native in her? It was a mystery.

A nock on the door interrupted her musings. She was ready to go anyway so it wasn't unwelcome. "?" Some ones voice spoke through the door. Sparrow didn't waste time in answering the door. She smiled at the woman on the other side, she was in a business suite and her auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail that somehow managed to look elegant. She had a rather unique eye color, a blue-violet, She certainly would stand out in a crowd. "I'm here to bring you to meet Grace. Max couldn't make it, hes very busy." She said with a smile.

Sparrow just nodded, accepting it. She didn't expect Max would be able to stay away from his duties to long. She would be training for a while still to fit in with the team and their schedules so that when she is in her Avatar she doesn't have to be watched that much. "That's alright. You can call me Sparrow." she replied, exiting her room and shutting the door behind her, the door locks automatically so she didn't worry about locking up. The woman gave her a whimsical smile. "Sparrow huh? Nice. My name is Sidda Lebeau, call me Sidda, or Sid if you want" Sparrow smiled, finally knowing the girls name, there is nothing that bothers her as much as identifying someone as 'girl' or 'boy'.

"Max showed you your Avatar right?" Sidda inquired as the girls walked down the hall, their gate purposeful, but unhurried. It seemed as not much would be expected of Sparrow until she knows her way around, thankfully she would have a half year to learn the ropes. "Yeah, I was surprised, thought I would have to wait to see her. I knew how tall they would be but seeing it with my own eyes.." Sparrow began, her voice making it clear she was impressed with the sheer size of the Na'vi. Sidda grinned. "I know what you mean, they can be intimidating at first, seeing them walk around here, they make me feel like a little girl again!" Sidda said with a laugh as they moved through doors and greeted a few people here and there. Everyone was busy even this early. "The process of being placed into one, was confusing on paper, I hope I don't let Dr. Augustine down." Sparrow said, almost to herself.

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be here if Grace didn't think your credentials fit. You have been training for this for five years? Correct?" Sidda asked curiously. Sparrow nodded "And before that I took advanced Botany." Sparrow added. "I have read Dr. Augustines books, the plants here are so different from anything I have seen." She told Sidda, whom had fast earned her trust, the girl was like Edward in how easy going she was. "But you have studied her text books right?" Sidda inquired. Sparrow nodded "Of coarse. I was enrolled in every class you can imagine, I took studies on a base back on earth. Not the main base of coarse. But I was accepted into the program once I finished learning to speak Na'Vi."

Sidda seemed to accept this and smiled. "Well, Grace read over your papers herself- it was her that accepted you into the program." Sparrow seemed more than happy at this. "I thought there were other high ups that do the hiring." Sparrow asked curiously. "Not Grace, she is the head of the Avatar program here, she likes things her way, and that's the way it should be, The mercenaries stay out of it. Grace has had enough of all those 'gun totting morons' she calls them. They are the reason the Na'vi distrust us" Sidda said before shaking her head a bit. "But Grace will explain that to you. You know why they are here right?" Sidda asked, her eyes taking in Sparrows reaction. "No.. I was just told I work as a botanist, to do research on Pandora." She answered her.

"Then you have a bit to learn. Its not hard to understand but its a source of frustration for Grace. She loves the Na'vi. They aren't savages to her like they are to the soldiers." Sidda told Sparrow who was soaking in everything she was being told. "Sounds familiar." Sparrow said with a wry laugh. Sidda nodded "You got it. They think because these people live in a tree they are nothing but heathens." Sidda told Sparrow as they entered a room with high tech machinery and scientists moving about busily. There were charts and microscopes with people leaning over them studying diligently and Pods around the room, some closed with blue light leaking out from it. Some open and waiting for people. That was when she spotted Dr. Augustine.

Sidda smiled as the woman looked over at them sharply. "Relax, we come in peace!" Sidda said. The womans face was stern but she still managed to grin and give a wry laugh. "More than we can say about those morons over in the Military wing." Was the womans reply. "You must be miss. Dawes." Augustine said, approaching her and giving her a hand shake. "I'm glad you made it on time." The woman said. She seemed like a nice enough person, just not the type to take anyone's crap-it was abundantly clear she was running things around here.

"Thank you, Dr. Augustine. You can call me Sparrow, if its easier to remember." Sparrow said, glancing around the room in awe. Grace seemed to notice this and smiled. "I like your enthusiasm. Call me Grace. Don't worry, contrary to what you must of heard of me, I wont bite.." Grace joked, her voice was a bit gruff but not unkind. Another familiar face chose that moment to show up. "Sparrow! Glad to see you here." Max Patel said as he rounded a corner with a few petri dishes with specimens in them. "Hey, Grace." He said. Grace grinned. "Well, no time like the present to show you the ropes, Lets show her around the lab." Grace said. For the rest of the day they went on that way. Sparrow found Grace to be highly intelligent and not without a sense of humor, maybe a little more subtle than most but clearly there. Sidda she learned, wasn't a scientist, but a type of secretary. She keeps the files together when the others are busy with something else and makes sure that everyone's stuff is in order. She was a whizz with timing and with coordination. She even managed to somehow warn them when Parker was paying them a visit.

Grace explained the distaste for military personnel to Sparrow, who agreed with her wholeheartedly. Most of the soldiers saw the Na'vi as savages, as heathens. And Quarich was the head of that assumption, the man was constantly spreading the notion that these people were completely different than them, didnt feel like they did, cared nothing but for attacking humans on sight. She became aware the government was mostly interested in aquiring unubtanium, It was there job to study pandora and to try and persuade the Na'Vi that they had peaceful intentions. It was hard to get them to believe that when soldiers are running rampant and shooting their guns off every five seconds. Sparrow knew her way around the lab and the rest of the science wing relatively swiftly. She knew how to get to and from the Avatar chambers. She could visit hers to see how she was going along when she wants to.

By Dinner time she had been introduced to a few people, Parker had come by and eyed her up again, introducing her to a few more people she wasnt sure shed remember. A pilot, that drove them around and was a close friend of Grace, named Trudy was one of those she met and got along with. The girl was easy to get along with, but Sparrow isnt the type of person to dislike anyone right away. Though their are some cases where she will distrust someone if she gets a bad feeling about them. She was walking with Grace now towards mess hall. "This place is a mad house at meal time. So, how good is your Na'vi." Grace asked. Sparrow smiled. "Good, I studied for years." Sparrow answered in Na'vi.

"Good, Your accent can use some work but its not easy learning a language if you've never met the locals." Grace praised, she understood that to get a compliment from her meant she was doing good so far and she couldnt help the smile that broke out on her face. "Thanks" Sparrow said as they got their food (Not the greatest, cafateria food isnt exactly high qualaty) A peice of bread, mashed potatos and what looked like gravy with a side of some sort of meat. "Hey Sparrow." came Max' voice from the seat. "Hows everything going?" He asked. Most of her training had been with Grace or another in the Avatar program, a woman named Ashe who didnt talk much other than to give instructions. Max had been to busy to chat, and Grace was always busy but found some time to show her what she was doing so Sparrow would know whats in store.

Dinner went great, laughing and talking and learning even more about the base than usual. By the time it was done and they went their seperate ways Sparrow was stuffed to the brim with information and lead to what looked like a lap top by Max. "This is where we record our thoughts on the avatar program, its good to help any new information be kept track of, and the higher ups like to know whats going on." He explained that when she was in her Avatar she would be recording a log at least once every few days. Whenever possible really. "Thanks for showing me around Max." She said, earning a grin from him. "No problem. Its getting late and were all packing up, Im going to head out, you need me to walk you back?" Max asked. "No thank you, I want to go see my Avatar again." Sparrow told him.

"Okay, you remember your way around right?" He asked. "Yes, I can remember how to get to her." Sparrow assured him, smiling and waving at his retreating back after they said good bye. She was beyond tired but wants to keep track of her Avatar, to get used to seeing her before her first day out. It was months away, six months to be exact but the more used to her the better. Sparrow walked down the halls, it was late, around ten o clock so not many people were out and about save for cleaning crew. She arived at her destination and scanned her I.D. Badge, entering the room with a strange excited feeling in her gut, Adrenilin? Sparrow was almost impatient to get into her avatar to explore Pandora but then she would feel that nervous feeling and she would feel glad for the six month wait. Sparrow really had mixed feelings on it. There was her Avatar. And two others near it. Two male avatars that caught her attention.

Sparrow took a moment to observe the closest one. He was amazing, huge like the others, the name, Tom Sully, could be read on a tiny monitor conected to the 'womb' like chamber. She pondered it for another moment in awe. The Na'vi were so different from them but at their was a certain charm about them. They remind her of the story of Fairies, and Elves. She glanced at his ears, higher up on his head than on a normal human and elf like almost. Before she had thought they look deer like, but now she could tell they were an odd mix. She pondered the long Queue trailing down his back as the Avatar moved just a bit within the tank. The colors were so amazing. Gorgeous! The blues and the slight traces of green she could catch on the Avatars body.

Sparrow moved on to the next one. Norm Spellmen. She found it to be just as big, all the avatars had long hair and she found it nice. The black color shimmery and glossy even in the liquid they flote in. She didnt ponder him for long, her own Avatar lay serenely in the tank at the end. She smiled as she moved to the Avatar, walking up towards her face. The hair was floting around her face making the creature, the Avatar, look even more Epherial. It was strange to see her features mixed with the Avatars. To see the fingers twitch from time to time made her think of her Ultrasound video, when shed sat down to watch it. Sparrow placed her hand against the glass and stood thinking for a long moment about how odd it was, how exhilerating it was to imagine moving about in such a powerful being.

"They really are interesting." A voice sounded behind her, startling her enough to make her jump and place a hand on her chest to sooth her racing heart. "Parker!" She greated as he walked to stand beside her and glance at the being in the tank. "Your Avatar would fit right in with the Na'vi" Parker said, and while he didnt sound that enthusiastic at that thought there was a certain impressed tone in his voice. Sparrow nodded. "Thats what I have been told. Who is Tom Sully, and Norm Spelling?" She suddenly asked, remembering those other Avatars in the making. Parker glanced at her, suprised. "Why do you want to know?" He pondered. Sparrow shrugged, indifferent other than the small curious gleam in her eye. "Im just curious, I wasnt introduced." She told him. "Well, They havent arived yet. They are do around the time your Avatar is finished." Parker said, his hands behind his back as he glanced around the room, at a loss to what to say.

"Is it alright for me to be here alone? If thats what you came to say Im sorry, I will leave right away." Sparrow said with an appologetic tone, as she took a step away from the tank. "Oh, That, no. Its okay to view your Avatar, if it wasnt you would have been told by now." Parker said, a bit to fast. Sparrow looked puzzled. "O..k?" She said slowly, pushing a strand of raven hair behind one peirced ear. "Do you need help in anything?" She asked again. She didnt know why he was here so late, and nothing she could think of seemed likely to bring him here. Parker seemed lost in thought for a second before he answered. "No reason, I was just in the area, figured I would take a look at the ware. You know, these Avatars cost the RDA enough money to buy a top notch home with." Parker said, whistling low. "I like to watch over the investment." He said.

Sparrow didnt like something about that statement. The man didnt seem to happy over something and frankly she just isnt in the mood to speak, she was beyond tired by now and just wanted to curl up in bed for all the stuff she would learn tomorrow. It was hard to concentrate on one topic and she had to write in her journal things that had happened, so she wouldnt forget anything important. "Well, Parker, Im sorry I am bailing out like this but Ive had a big day. Im going to head off to bed." Sparrow said akwardly, hoping he doesnt want to talk any more. Parker almost seemed like he would speak more, his eyes focussed on her face, searching her eyes for something before he gave a fake grin and nodded. "Have a nice evening ." He said as she hurried from the room, hoping she hasnt offended him.

Sparrow pondered the strange meeting as she walked to her room. He had seemed troubled, but at the same time had made her uncomfortable with how he acted around her, she wondered if Max' joke the other day wasnt to far from the truth..When she had asked who Tom sully and Norm spellmen was Parker had gotten a strange look in his eyes, and then when he mentioned the price of the Avatars were it gave her an equally forboding feeling. Grace had said all this man cares about is his job, money and Unobtanium- and warned her to stear clear from Colinel Quarich as well. And Sparrow tends to believe her, Grace didnt seem the type to spread pointless rumors. Her room was just as she left it save for one thing, beside the table was a new bag, plastic with hard plastic handles like one you would find in a hospital. There was a note beside it.

Sparrow wasted no time in turning on the light and crossing the room to read it.

_Sparrow,_

_Here is your equipment, as you know Cell phones arent allowed here, you need something to contact us with. _

_Also, There is your Avatars paperwork in here and anyother paperwork you may need to keep track of. Its not_

_easy to contact relatives from here, your room has a video recorder, theres a few empty cassets to use. Its been _

_almost six years, Figured you would need to contact them,_

_-Sidda_

Sparrow smiled a bit and went to the bag, pulling out a black cell phone like device. It was very fancy, and expencive looking, on her paperwork it spoke that she was responsible for any misplaced gear so she carefully put it in the standard dresser located beside her bed. She took out a cassette and glanced at it curiously. She was dead tired, and wants to send correspondence to Sam, but at the same time she knew she would worry her if she sent a tape looking like a zombee! So Sparrow didnt waste time in getting to bed that night. Thoughts of her Avatar forfront on her mind, followed by the strange actions and words of Parker.

For months Sparrow followed after the others learning exactly what they did, and while she had to stay close to the Avatars when they went anywhere and wear one of those annoying oxygen masks she saw Pandora with her own eyes, she didnt go with them often, she wasnt going to be that useful in the feild until she can use her Avatar body. She couldnt go that far with them and had to stay very close to the air craft when she did go along, since if her mask fell off it would mean death for her. But she helped by observing the specimines, doing paperwork and researching the plants and animals of Pandora. She learns more of the Na'vi everyday and has managed to keep her routine of working out everyday going strong.

Sparrow had visited her Avatar once a week for months and her progress was noticeable, her hair grew longer, now around mid shoulder. And Max said she was nearly complete. Sparrow could almost see the extra height, and was impressed that the Na'vi look alike could even get bigger, she had thought it was finished growing in that way.. It was now her fifth and a half month on Pandora and her Avatar was nearly ready. She also got things together for the next arival of people for the Avatar program. She was growing more and more anxious everyday. She grew closer to her team. She learned more about them. She often helps Sidda with the paperwork and other such menial tasks. Her favorite time was any time she was alone, the place was swarming with busy people twenty four seven. Days off were rare she had heard. Resting was a luxory and she hadnt even gotten out in her Avatar yet.

Parker was still acting weird but they rarely run into each other now, but there has been the occasional meeting where he would ask pointless questions or flirt with her. She had realized thats what he was doing since she wasnt that naive to think that the strange way he would zero in on her when she met him in the halls or he came to check up on the Avatar program. Sparrow just puts that on the bottom of her list of things to worry about. She had sent tapes to the main office to be relayed to earth many times, and had gotten a few letters from Sam back saying she was fine, and had a three year old son named David. Sparrow always feels homesick when she reads these letters. And the time grew closer and closer to the expected arival of the new Avatar members. Grace seemed tense as of late, the unobtanium issue had been coming up more and more lately.

The navi didnt like the Humans trampling the earth and digging stuff up. She saw plenty air crafts and tanks return to bace with arrows embedded into the sides from skirmishes when the Na'vi catch them at it. The distrust was obvious, between the two races. It still amuses Sparrow when Max walks by her in his avatar body and jokingly pats her head. Sparrow learned fast what Sidda had meant when she said she felt like a little girl standing next to one. And soon the days nearly blurred together, Six months was only days away, her Avatar would be ready...she would have her first outing in her Avatar.

* * *

**Well, This chapter was a little rougher to write, Because it was getting you ready for Jakes arrival and her first trip into her Avatar, which is going to happen next chapter. I should have the next one out in a week or so. Maybe sooner, I have to rewatch the movie to catch any little thing I may have missed. I hope you guys like it and please, Review (Flames arent welcome.) I worked on the paragraphs a little more. They are shorter, a few long ones but they were not easy to avoid. **

**Artymoon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I'm so happy! my story has gotten a bunch of reviews! Its made me so impatient to get this chapter out, But I didn't want to rush it-I still have to bring in Norm and Jake and have the first Avatar outing. I am so happy that all of you have reviewed and given me helpful hints to keep me going. I really love getting constructive Criticism, it helps me figure out what I need to fix up. And thanks to all of you that have stuck with me this whole time, the first chapters of a fanfic determine where the story is going pretty much and so I'm glad you guys want to stick around. I know Parker flirting probably makes you all want to barf, lol (No offence to anyone who may like his char) But its going to be important to the story later on. And maybe if I decide to make a sequel it will be even more important. **

**And (Drum roll please) Jake Sully arrives this chapter, if I already mentioned this sorry, I'm exhausted! I'm going to put Grace more into Character. She is one of my favorite chars so I'm going to try and do her justice, its hard to write her though! hehe for me at least since I'm a really chill person usually. As for why it took a while to get this story out, I wanted to watch the movie a few times more to make sure I got the gist of this coming scene, I'm not going to change the movie plot to much for my fic, just make it a bit more flexible to keep Sparrow in on the action, She wont be center stage in the battle but she will fight. For what side is a mystery still. But I guess its pretty obvious to you guys whats gonna happen...or is it? (Cue evil laughter) Bah, trying to confuse people is hard...wait! did I say that out loud.... XD Thanks again everyone, looking forward to reading your next Reviews! **

**Am I the only one who thinks this Anonymous reader is Shalala? come on, they advertise (spam) the same story, say the same things, her account is brand new though she claims to write fan-fiction here and criticize other fanfics all the time? The account was made right after I banned Shalala? That is to much of a coincidence. I know one hundred percent that that's her, Shalala. Its nice that she apologized somewhat though....I guess, I want to turn the other cheek on this whole thing so I hope that everyone is nicer when they hand out criticisms. Tell me nicely what I can do to fix things, If you don't like the story don't bother reading it and if you think I'm so horrible at writing don't waste time reading it. I love writing, it makes me happy and helps pull me out of depression and if its bad well, Sorry I forced you to read all the chapters. XD **

**So, another chapters up (And another will follow, All your reviews keep me going, even enough to overlook the bad ones ^^) And please no one pull what I call a 'Shalala' on me! hehe Constructive criticism is accepted so long as it isn't insulting and rude. Be nice about it! XD **

**Thank you to everyone who put me on their Story alerts or Favorite story lists, and to those who put me on Author alert. It makes my day! And thank you to Peta and to Ninja assassin for returning to review again! Thanks to Na'ring and to Whitney M. Who emailed me with a great review that helped me a lot to figure out what to write next. **

**And Thanks to the new reviewer, who helped motivate me to finish this chapter! There will be a few cut scenes, I'm doing this to make it easier to spot when the scene has ended and its a new day. If this bothers you tell me and I will do something different, I just thought it would confuse you just to fade out and fade back in.**

**-Artymoon**

* * *

_Now this is the Law of the Jungle -- as old and as true as the sky; _

_And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die._

_As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk the Law runneth forward and back- _

_For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack. _

* * *

Chapter 4, To overcome fear.

Sparrow woke up, in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember what her dream had been, And when she would remember a tiny detail it would slip out of her grasp again. The only detail she could grasp was the strange gold green eyes. She glanced at the tiny bedside alarm clock and sighed tiredly. Four in the morning-great! It had been this way for the last week, she had pushed it on nerves because it was getting closer and closer for her to go out in her Avatar. Sparrow had always been the type of person who hates to feel out of control of herself. And she hates the idea of leaving her body behind and having to constantly worry over if something would go wrong. Sparrow trusts Max, he is brilliant! And Grace, who made it clear that its safe if you don't go out pissing off the Na'vi or any of the creatures on Pandora so her anxiety was getting worse as the days got closer.

But she couldn't shake the feeling there was something, or someone she has to worry about. Sparrow was scared, terrified of something bad happening when she was in her Avatar but she was also excited, so she wasn't sure she would have so many nightmares if that's only whats bothering her. The avatar, Parker, the gun wielding morons... Sparrow sighed and sat up. Those were just bunching up on her, What were nightmares but a manifestation of peoples waking fears, shoved together in your brains idea of creativity when your brain is at its most relaxed anyway? She wasn't having a premonition of something bad happening, it was just her brain function. Sparrow tried to believe that as she got out of bed and went through her morning routine.

Sparrow wasn't going to be going back to bed anytime soon. Today was one hell of a busy day. She would meet the new members of the Avatar program and take her Avatar for a test drive, as Max called it. She felt chills with excitement. 'Sure, your worried all week over today and now you decide to be excited about it...' Sparrow grumbled inwardly as she glanced at her tired eyes in the mirror. They were rimmed with dark circles from her lack of good sleep, Grace wouldn't be happy if she let nightmares get in the way of her work. If there was one thing she had learned in the past few months was Grace had a short temper and an intolerance for tardiness or lack of attentiveness.

Sparrow didn't dislike the woman for that, Grace was just doing her job, and even though the cigarettes she inhales right in the lab make her cough she still holds the woman as her idol. Grace was probably the most intelligent of them all. Followed by Max of coarse! She had learned earlier that the Lab was connected to the link room, she spent equal time in both watching over the avatars. It was easy to say that she knew a lot about them by this time. She glanced again at the clock, and smiled as she realized it was time to get to work, to meet Tom Cullen and Norm Spellman. She pulled her hair back into a bun, for once in a good while making sure its neat and tidy, and placed her I.D badge around her neck, leaving her room and getting to work.

Her duty went great, the entire day there were people bustling around chatting to each other about the new arrivals do some time during day or night depending on how on time the shuttle is, if there aren't any set backs. She wonders if the new Avatar drivers would be as amazed as she was when first seeing the tractors bigger than houses, the Amp suits and 'scorpion' Gunships in the area. Still, when she comes upon them she is always amazed. The amp suits are the marine equal to their Avatars in a way, but Sparrow knew for a fact that Avatars were the most advanced of the technology here! Come on, its a mix of Dna-like something out of a book she once read, Frankenstein? Yeah, that's it. She smiled at the comparison. She didn't think Grace would appreciate that Analogy.

She figured the worse thing that could happen would be they would meet that arrogant head of Security, Miles Quarich and get his stupid safety lecture. Okay, it had its uses but the man makes it sound like the natives on this planet are the same thing as the beasts, like they have no intelligence! Sparrow worked diligently, going through her routine with ease as she waited for Grace to return, and for the newbies to arrive. She was glad she wouldn't be the only one anymore, she did get teased a bit. And she didn't like how the PSF (Private security force) liked to call her 'new meat' they act as arrogant as their leader. Wainfleet and Pike were the bane of her existence. They didn't know it since she ignores them when she is in their proximity- but they knew she goes out of her way to avoid them.

She lost track of time working, and when new voices entered the Bio-lab she glanced up from her papers and watched as the group entered, the first thing she noticed was the man in the wheel chair. She watched him curiously, he didn't look to enthusiastic to be here, but then again it could be nerves. She figured this had to be Tom...but she heard nothing of him being in a wheel chair...But, she supposed you don't need to be able to run and jump if your an Avatar driver, your Avatar can move just fine. Sparrow didn't approach, she moved on to where she knew they would go. She could see Max explaining the Avatars to Sully and Spellman (She already knew that's who they had to be) And she knew they were in good hands, Max wasn't a jerk like some people here tend to be.

She watched the Amnio tanks (she had learned that's what the Avatars growing quarters were called), as he walked, or rather, rolled by them, she didn't care if spying was rude, she was curious and she wasn't the only one giving the newbies attention. She stacked her papers in a drawer covertly and watched them study the ceiling high Acrylic tanks with awe. She smiled as she glanced at her own Avatar, who was moving around restlessly in the tank, as if the Avatar too was nervous- she knew that was impossible but they all seemed more alive than perhaps even they should. The science in creating them was astounding and had her constantly entranced with the process she had come to learn even more of.

Sparrow grew excited as they approached the Video log station (Where she stood waiting) Finally, she would meet them. Max grinned as they arrived, Norm was friendly too, she could feel Sully's curious eyes on her as well and she offered a wide smile at them all. "Hey, Birdie!" Max said with a laugh as she scowled, he had taken to calling her that too, no matter how much she hated the nick name it seems stuck on her, first her best friend and now Max, Geesh! "I'm sure you know who Norm Spellman is?" Max said, motioning to the man who stepped forward first to greet her. Sparrow smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, And don't listen to Max, my name is Sparrow, I don't like formalities" Sparrow introduced herself.

"That's great, You can call me Norm." The man introduced. "Your an Avatar driver, yeah?" Norm asked, she could tell she would get along with him great, Grace would approve of him too, he was very professional and had an aura of intelligence around him that she couldn't really pinpoint on Sully, who was glancing around like he had no clue where he was. Sparrow wasn't an expert when she came but she knew the basic knowledge. Maybe he was just as amazed as she was at finally seeing it in action?

"Yes. I should be along with you when you take yours for a spin, its my first time." She explained as she turned to Max. who was telling Sully about the Video logs, Sully's puzzled face was kind of cute. She didn't wait for Norms next comment instead moving to greet Tom Sully.

"Oh, almost forgot- Sparrow, meet Jake Sully." Max said, his attention turning to her as she looked down to Jake, pointedly ignoring the wheel chair thinking it would be rude to stare and not wanting to chance hurting his feelings or making him angry so he dislikes her right away, one of her strange quirks is she hates being disliked by anyone. Sparrows puzzlement must have shown on her face however because Max was swift to explain the strange situation. "Tom Sully...past on a while back, Hes here to take over his Avatar. This is Sparrow, Jake." Max explained to her. Sparrow had a sinking feeling Grace wasn't going to be happy about that. Max gave her a look that spoke clearly how well he knew that.

"Well, welcome to Pandora Jake. Its nice to meet you." Sparrow said, not wasting any time in giving him a warm welcome. Truthfully she felt bad for Jake and what he must be going through behind that guarded face of his, she could clearly tell he was Toms twin brother-she had seen Toms picture in his file and they were identical. Sparrow knew he must be in pain, losing some one so close was one of the worse things that can happen. Sparrow had seen her cousins-also twins- sulk when the other was away for a week and his brother was gone for good, she only hoped that this wasn't to much to soon.

"Hey." Jake greeted, his voice wasn't as harsh as shed think, it was manly and soft and she felt like she knew him from somewhere but just couldn't put a finger on it. Then it hit her, Sam's fiance. Jake Sully reminds her of Sam's fiance, minus the wild black hair and the wary look in his eyes.

Sparrow observed Max as he got the two settled in to do their first video log (She did hers a week ago) And she smiled as Jake seemed to be having trouble. She stood now beside Max, and opened her mouth to explain but was beaten to the punch by Norm who got right on explaining the process to Jake. "So, He isn't really a scientist is he?" She asked covertly, not loud enough for Jake to hear her talking about him. Max gave an affirmative nod and Sparrow felt surprise. "Why did they send him, surely they know Grace isn't going to take this sitting down!" Sparrow whispered, Norm was smart, she could tell he'd be an asset to them but the man in front of her screamed military-not biologist.

"I know, Its not going to be pretty. But they share the same G-Nome's, there was no other option, other than just letting his Avatar sit there unused and wasted, its better than nothing." Max explained as Sparrow thought it over glancing at her watch, Grace was do any moment. Max was right on track as he told Jake and Norm to finish up to meet her. She hoped they knew what was in store for them! Grace wasn't the sweetest of people, and that's an understatement! Sparrow kept pace with them for a few moments, barely listening to what Max was explaining, she already knew the drill. She stood next to Max as they entered the area filled with Psionic link units and walked unhurriedly towards the one still in use. Sparrow laughed as she heard Max mutter 'that's because she likes plants more than people' in response to Norm who had been explaining Graces identity to Jake, who Norm seemed to view as an immediate friend. Jake just looked amazed at the room.

Sparrow went on ahead of them just as Grace stood up from the Coffin like PLU and called for her cigarette in a very grouchy voice. Sparrow grimaced, In a bad mood already and she hadn't even seen Jake yet. Sparrow reached into her pocket and lit a single smoke, passing it to grumpy Grace (Sparrow had taken to carrying one around for Graces return, if the woman didn't get her smoke she tends to make life miserable until she can find her spare pack) Grace thanked her, none to nicely as Max approached with Norm and Jake.

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, Id like you to meet Norm and Ja..." Max began, only to be cutt off by an impatient Grace.

"Norm, I hear good things about you, Hows your Na'vi?" She asked gruffly, ignoring Jake altogether. Sparrow shot Jake an apologetic glance as Norm spoke, Jake seemed to be a bit more grouchy himself at the women's short temper and the way she snapped at people- Sparrow crossed her fingers this would work out reasonably well considering how much of a set back this would be for Grace, who wants someone who knows what they are doing to be her next Avatar driver, Max seemed to be holding his breath too.

Grace apparently already knew Tom was gone, because when Max again tried to introduce him Grace cut him off with a few sharp words and took a drag of her cigarette, clearly pissed. Sparrow felt a little peeved herself that she was the only one who didn't know Tom wasn't coming-but she was pretty new here herself so she guessed it just wasn't important for her to know. Sparrow chose to stay silent as Grace snapped at Max and then to Jake, who snapped right back with Sarcasm that had Sparrow saying a silent prayer that this doesn't tick Grace of even more.

Low and behold, Grace seemed even more angry and when Jake said he had no experience at all it was the last straw, Grace could take no more and her cigarette wasn't calming her as good as Sparrow hoped. "You see! You see!! Their pissing on us without even the courtesy to call it rain, I'm going to Selfriedge." Grace shot to Max and her. Not listening when Max tried to talk her out of it and disappearing to go give Parker crap

"Sorry about that Jake, She really isnt that bad." Sparrow said, trying to defend Grace just a little, Jake shot her a look. "Really? I had no idea" Was the sarcastic reply. Sparrow couldnt help but grin understandingly "Besides, shes going to bitch out the Administrator. You have probably met him already, he isnt the most well liked around here, and Grace is one of the few that can get away with storming up their and giving him a peice of her mind." Sparrow said with a short laugh "We arent to keen on military personel around here, but she will warm up to you if you can fit in quick enough." She said, knowing that the most Grace would warm up to him would be so that she doesnt snap at him every time he speaks. She didnt know much about Jake but she hoped he would get on Graces good side and prove Sparrow wrong.

Max returned and gave Sparrow a stressed look. "Parker is going to get it." He said, but the twitch of his lips spoke clearly he didnt mind the jerk getting yelled at. "And even if I would pay money to see the weasle get whats coming, Im worried he will finaly get fed up about it." Max said with a sigh.

"Maybe he will stay away from the labs for a good while. I wouldnt worry about Parker getting to angry at her, he still needs her and he knows it" Sparrow said back, trully hoping it would be the case and that Grace wasnt going to be to harsh so as to give Parker an even bigger reason to interfere with them. She was tired of Parkers creepy glances and akward conversations so she didnt want anything to make him come around more often. Max dismissed Jake and Norm. telling them to come back tomorrow while Sparrow was lost in thought. When they left Sparrow stayed behind to make sure the plans arent altered by Jake not being Tom. "So, Im going to be joining them right?" She asked, knowing the answer but wanting to be clear.

"yeah, your Avatar will be ready for you in the Ambient room adjacent to the ones they will be using, for obvious reasons" he explained. Sparrow just nodded and glanced back to the Amnio tanks and to where her Avatar lay unmoving inside her tank. It was true that she would be embarrased to be in the same room as a guy getting placed into their Avatar being in nothing but a hospital gown in both her bodies. "You should go get some rest, its a big day tomorrow" Max told her with a kind glance at her. Max really was a nice guy, she wondered if hed finally tell Trudy he has a crush on her. That thought made her lips twitch into a smile.

Sparrow nodded after deciding not to poke fun at Max tonight. "Yeah, Thanks. im exausted, thought Grace would lose it worse than she really did" Sparrow replied as she went off to get ready for the next day.

Cutt scene_______________________________

(AN: This is going to be the last scene that follows this closely to the script. this scene is hard to write so forgive me if a few things are wrong. Its fanfiction so its not going to be just like the movie))

Sparrow was the first one into her Ambient room the next morning and she was greeted with the closest site of her Avatar yet, there, on a gurney is her Avatar, breathing lightly and not affected by the pandoran air In a separate room the tables were waiting for Sparrow to enter them and be placed into her Avatar. Sparrows mask was the only thing keeping her from death and in a few moments she would breath without one. Max grinned at her "You are going to be changed first, congratulations" Max said with a smirk. "You know what to do right?" He asked, just making sure.

"Yeah, I went through Avatar training the same as Norm." She said as she moved to another room, taking off her mask and hopping up onto the Link chair Laying down and allowing Max to shut the lid with the directions to stay calm. Her mask was discarded a while ago, and she was closed into her link Chair, its gel lined walls were comfortable as she forced herself to relax and her mind to go blank She wasn't really worried, she trusted Max with her life when it comes to this sort of thing, its no secret he is astoundingly good at what he does, Sparrow felt herself go out of consciousness for a time. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but white ceiling and a fuzzy looking med techs face glancing down at her. She felt her eyes focus, the feeling disoriented and intense as she twitched fingers, and toes, and her head moved side to side. She forced air into her lungs and out and soon her vision came into focus. Looking down at the body of her Avatar, donned in a med gown she grinned as Max had done his job as good as she knew he would.

she was in awe at how big she was, how her tail swished lazily when she tried to move it, and how her hands were only four fingered when she brought them up to her face to study them quizzically four fingers, she had known that's how many but it felt weird to be missing a limb.

She stayed be, waiting for the techs to ready her for movement, ignoring them speaking to the woman that would help her the rest of the time spent in the Ambiant room, . The woman approached her with a grin "Ok . Max has you stabilized but he is going to work on getting the others in their Avatars now. Your motor control is the next step. I want you to touch your nose with your fingers, can you do that?" She asked calmly. Sparrow felt a little less overwhelmed at how calm she was and did what she was told, feeling like she was in a DUI test like the ones on a show she used to waste time watching with her best friend Sam. She did anything the scientist told her to do with a strange ease, she felt normal almost other than the fact she was much larger than any of the humans wandering around the room. Sparrow was able to move even if she was having a bit of trouble getting used to this. She was able to follow directions well enough so that when she was finally told to go ahead and sit up she was confident and did it in such a rush that she felt a bit dizzy.

"Just take it slow, its your first time and its bound to be a little disorienting." advised calmly. She didn't fuss when the tests were ran and soon she was up and dressed in clothing way to big to be worn by humans, She heard the commotion that had suddenly broke out in one of the other rooms and was to excited to stay put, she ran from the room and out into the training compound, running after two Avatars, one of which was calling for the other to stop.

Sparrows feet were still bare but she didn't care, she just kept running and ignored anyone calling for her as she rushed through the compound after the Avatar she was sure had to be Norm, the other Avatar having lost them both in his speed. She felt elated, she had been shocked to stand so tall but now she was even more amazed as her tail swished and her ears twitched to new sounds and she breathed Pandoras air without a mask. She rushed through the basket ball courts and passed the training grounds and all the way through the garden until she reached the elusive beings. There stood Jake testing his own Avatar with small jumps and amazed exclamations (Still dressed in a hospital gown) as Grace looked at him with amusement. She noted that she had caught up with Norm and gave herself time to catch her breath.

"Whats up?" She asked as she glanced at his Avatar, she was a bit smaller than him but it wasn't a huge difference. "Jake was overly excited, your just lucky you got a separate area-nearly took my head off with his tail!" He explained and she knew right away what that commotion had been, that brought a grin to her face and she felt happy for Jake who's excitement was contagious, even for the grouchy Grace. But she didn't blame him for it, she was ecstatic too, and Jake had a bigger reason. She knew he was overjoyed at use of the legs he couldn't use in his human form and this had to be the first time in ages he felt the freedom of running or jumping.

She laughed as Norm approached Grace and Jake and struck a pose. "Hey, check it out!" Jakes attention moved to Norm and a grin spread on his face at the spectacle the man was making of himself . "I'm a living god!" Norm announced jokingly, Sparrow couldn't hold it in and began laughing out right, walking to stand near Grace, who grinned at her and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. In this form the woman looked much younger in appearance, thirties even- when Grace was already in her fifties. She knew that Grace appreciated this, and the fact that the lungs were clean of Cigarette tar and she could ignore any form of nic fit this way. Sparrow herself looked 19 or around that age, not as vast a difference as Graces Avatar who made the woman seem so relaxed; Grace loved the Na'vi, being treated like one made the woman seem so happy and that made Sparrow smile and be happy for her. Grace was certainly an amazing person despite her temper.

"Its nice to see your doing good" Grace said, breaking Sparrow from her thoughts as she nodded over at A flexing Norm "apparently were in the presence of a god" Grace said with a short laugh, eyebrows raised in amusement as Norm turned around to pose even more. Jake was laughing and glancing at his queue with extreme interest as Grace passed her a strange fruit.

"Go ahead, its not poison" Grace encouraged. Sparrow grinned, giving her thanks and dug unceremoniously into the fruit. Amazed that she could even eat in this form, her sharp canines made easy work biting into the thick skin. The fruit looked a bit odd but it was good! like a Strawberry mixed with plum or something. Sparrow glanced around at the other Avatar drivers and noticed she was about a head shorter than Jake- who was talking to Grace. Sparrow walked up to Norm and grinned at him-he was done with his fruit, having eaten it so fast she wouldn't be surprised if he'd forgotten to chew. She gave him hers with a laugh and clap on the back.

"Nice, Lady killer." She joked, laughing as he grinned widely, showing off his fang like teeth. "You know it!" He bragged, striking a small pose just for Sparrow, who snorted and covered her mouth with a grin and a purplish blush.

Sparrow took a chance as they walked from the garden to think about the occurrences with amazement. She still couldn't believe her first outing as an Avatar had finally come, even glancing down at her feline like body, moving with a balance she didn't have even as a human do to the extra appendage swishing gracefully behind her seemed unreal. She took in her hands again, and though she couldn't see it at the moment her face was so different.. She never thought she would have an out of body experience, she noted that this was much cooler than those people explained in books about near death 'out of body' experiences, this was the real deal.

She didn't know but she couldn't help skipping a few times, earning laughter from Norm who seemed just as stoked. "Hey, quiet you, at least I'm not posing" She joked teasingly. Norm seemed just as enthusiastic and the grin on his face was hard to miss. When they set into the hut where the Avatars are kept after fully maturing and she went to her cot, led there by a grinning Grace. "This is a lot to take in, I'm glad your taking it so well." She said, Grace seemed to be in a better mood now. Norm was a lot funnier than she had expected, his laughter reaching her ears as she lay back and pulled insect netting around her Avatar body. She didn't sleep right away. She fussed with her hair and rolled on her back, looking at her hands again, flexing them happily. She felt so...right like this. Like she was comfortable in this body.

She grasped her Queue and brought it around her, looking at the strange tentacle like things she knew to be like Nerve endings. They moved around on their own and she fought the urge to touch one, not wanting to damage it in any way. She laughed as she remembered overhearing Grace warning Jake that he could take an eye out with it, that didn't sound pleasant so she dropped it and sighed contentedly Sooner or later her eyes drifted shut.

And her eyes woke up, seeing the top of her PLU, back in her human body. The lid was lifted and Max grinned down at her. "Piece of cake, right?" Sparrow laughed.

"Your an odd one, arent'cha?" She grinned as Max pretended to take offence to that. "But yeah, easier than I thought. We go out for our first assignment soon right?" She asked. Max nodded.

"In a week, We have to make sure you guys can function right. Run, jump. you know." He explained as he helped her up and out of the link bed. Sparrow spaced out thinking of the first outing, and how different it would be to actually be in Pandora's forest as a Na'vi, to be big enough to actually leave the chopper. The dream came again that night as she was laying in bed, the strange golden eyes narrowed at her menacingly through the leaves, and this time something changed-the scene switched abruptly to her running through the plants, getting nicks and scratches and then she was falling through the air, down into the bubbling gushing waters of a river below a waterfall, the sound of roaring heard above her.

Would this dream be a premonition?

A ways away Gold green eyes snapped open, before narrowing as the dream he'd just had flitts through his mind once more. The mans teeth baring in a snarl as he left his bed to find comfort by once again patrolling the land around Home tree. It wasn't the dream that bothered him as much as the fact he couldn't pinpoint who the strange Na'vi was, and why he had felt anger rush through him when seeing her. Who was she? one four fingered hand flitted through his minds eye and remembering that had tightening on his bow. Why would Eywa send such a dream? The Na'vi felt distaste and annoyance as he realized the person that infiltrated his dreams must be a dream walker

Was this Eywa telling him to kill the intruder?

* * *

**An:**

**Well, I had planned a lot more for this chapter but I have run out of time this week and had to get the first outing fixed up. It was a bit less exciting than I wanted but I couldn't change these scenes to much. I have a lot to do and little time to do it. I hope you guys like this chapter because next chapter is even better, and Tsu'tey will be making an appearance (This short clip didn't count as an appearance so much as a short show of annoyance. Before he even met her...how sad.. XD). What will happen to Sparrow? Will Parker spontaneously com-bust? (naw, I was kidding. XD ) Please review! But like I said before, NO FLAMES! Next Chapter changes the plot of the movie a bit but not exponentially, its just so that Sparrows adventure is noted more than Jake's. He will make appearances and they may talk but her path diverts.**


End file.
